User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 2 Finale: Chapter 13 Part 1: A New Team
I was lying on my bed, reading a book called 'The Catcher in the Rye' and my cell phone started ringing. I put down my book and answered, "Hello?" The familiar voice on the other line spoke, "Hey, Ryder! It's Doug. Get your ass movin' to our office in town. Oh, and bring your friends Brian and James Davidson. I need to speak with them." I replied, "Yes, sir." I pressed the disconnect button and went to look for Brian and James. They were outside the boy's dorm arguing. "No, Liberty City Warriors would MURDER the Los Santos Dribblers!" Brian was saying. James said, "No, Liberty City Warriors would get their asses kicked by the Dribblers!" I said, "I see you two are having your usual brotherly love." I said sarcastically. James laughed, "Screw you, Ryder!" I decided to get straight down to business and tell them, "You guys need to come with me. My boss wants to see you two." Brian's face went pale, "I didn't mean to kill that gu-" Brian stopped himself, "That guinea pig! I killed Bucky's guinea pig yesterday." I had a feeling Brian was hiding something from me. "We'll go." James changed the subject. We walked down to the office and went straight into Doug's office. Doug was in his desk chair and he was smoking a cigar, "Aaaay, it's Mr. Ryder! Want a cigar? It's Cuban." Doug held out a cigarbox. I frowned and said sternly, "I'm 15!" Doug put his cigar in the ashtray and said, "Whateva'. Kids these days... Listen up!" He was talking to Brian and James. "I know how you've been doing stupid things with each other. Destroying the Harrington House, killing that assassin," He looked at Brian when he said that. So Brian killed someone, too. Looks like I'm not alone on that one. "Beatin' up preppies, you name it. I know EVERYTHING. Our agency needs people like you two. Do you want to become junior bounty hunters?" James and Brian looked at each other, exchanged glances, then looked back at Doug, "Ok. We'll do it." Doug smiled, "Excellent! Greg here will teach you the ways of bounty hunting. He'll teach you how to hotwire cars-" James interuppted Doug, "We already know that stuff. We've both stolen cars before." Doug said, "Okay, so I'm hereby making you a bounty hunter team. And I'll give you your first mission." Doug slid a photo across his desk. It was Gary Smith! "I believe you know him. Well, he's become worse than ever! At Happy Volts Asylum, he has killed three orderlies and has taken control of the asylum alongside his inmate cronies. You need to charge in there, and shoot those motherfuckers, grab Gary, and bring him back here so we can interrogate him. Sound good?" Doug said. We all said, "Yes, sir!" Doug smiled, "Excellent! Now here are your guns." Doug handed me my carbine rifle and some body armor. I slid it over my torso and tightened it. I strapped my knife to my calve and holstered my dad's .32 caliber pistol to my hip. Doug handed Brian a desert eagle, an uzi, and an pump shotgun. Doug handed James an AK-47, a belt of grenades, and a glock pistol. "Wow!" James and Brian said in awe at the same time. "Get your asses moving to Happy Volts Asylum! Remember, bring Gary back alive! He's no use to us dead." Doug called after us James carjacked a Chevy and drove to the asylum. James went full speed toward the gate. "Hold on tight!" James said loudly. Our car crashed through the gate and he ran over a man with a gun. We proceded inside to search for Gary. . . TO BE CONTINUED. . . Category:Blog posts